


If Wishes Came True

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.  </p><p>2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Came True

If Wishes Came True--Patt

The traffic was fierce since it was Christmas Eve. It took forever to get home, and once he was he was never so happy in his life. When Jim walked up to the door of the loft, he was bone tired. He couldn't wait to get inside, strip and then climb into the shower. But as he was putting his key up to the lock, he heard Blair talking to someone. He listened and realized he must be on the phone. No one was answering. He didn't want to intrude on Blair's call, so he stood outside the door for a few moments.

_Yeah, Man, I'd give anything to have that for Christmas. What are the chances of that happening? Slim to none? Yeah, yeah, I know. I have a thing for dicks, what can I say. I love dick and I love to top, too. Is it too late to ask Santa if I could have the man of my dreams under the tree Christmas morning, naked on all fours waiting for me. Well, I have to go now so I can take care of this problem I have. Yeah, I know, stop laughing. Bye, Connor._

_Blair is interested in men? Since when? And why was he talking to Connor about it? He's never dated men since he's lived here. That I know of anyway. Shit... I kept my life very personal so that I wouldn't scare him off, how in the hell did we both miss this? A fine pair of detectives we turned out to be. But what if he wasn't talking about me? What if he was talking about someone else he knows? What if it's someone from the precinct?_

Jim growled as he put the key in and turned the lock. Blair was in the shower and Jim went upstairs to change and go back out. He didn't want to face Blair. He was embarrassed for listening to his call and he was even more afraid that he wasn't the one that Blair wanted. 

Jim walked around for hours, trying to kill time, hoping that Blair would be asleep by the time he got home. Jim lucked out, he was. He set his alarm for very early so he could get ready for Blair's big surprise. 

Blair awoke to wonderful breakfast smells. _Coffee, I need coffee._ Stumbling out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom where he showered and brushed his teeth. He still didn't hear Jim anywhere. _I wonder if he went back to sleep when I didn't get up. Bummer. I love Christmas. I wanted him to get up early._

As he exited the bathroom wearing only his robe, he glanced at something that caught his eye and then those same said eyes almost popped out of his head. There under the Christmas tree was a very naked Jim Ellison. He was on all fours looking at Blair shyly. _Holy Shit... What in the hell's going on? Who cares? Get over there, you idiot._

Blair walked over to the tree and said, "Nice morning to lie under the tree, eh big man?" Blair smiled as he saw Jim's cock start to harden as he watched it. "Why didn't you tell me you were into men?"

"Why didn't you?" Jim asked back. 

"Touché."

"So you going to open your present or what?" Jim asked nervously. 

Slipping his robe off, he walked around Jim, got down beside him and said, "I'm going to make all of your dreams come true, Jim. All of them."

"You already have," Jim answered as Blair's lips came down upon his and passion ignited between the two men as fast as gasoline on fire. 

Simon wondered where his guests were. It was after 1:00 and they were supposed to be there for dinner. He smiled at Daryl and said, "Why don't you call and make sure they've left."

"Sure." Daryl said and dialed the loft. Jim answered after the first ring and said, "Hey, Daryl, tell your dad we can't make it for another hour. Talk to you then." Then he hung up the phone. 

As he walked into the kitchen Simon asked, "So are they coming?" 

Smiling, Daryl said, "Not quite yet. Jim said to give him an hour and they'd both be coming."

End If Wishes Came True


End file.
